


Selfies

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Photos, Selfies, emojis, il fait chaud!, moto, un petit truc juste pour reposer un peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Rapido est nul pour un tas de trucs mais Razmo lui est nul pour comprendre les emojis.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo
Kudos: 2





	Selfies

Les téléphones étaient une invention très pratique, c’était évident pour tout le monde, et Razmo adorait le sien, tout bleu et protégé par une coque transparente pour qu’il puisse y coincer sa photo préférée de Rapido, mais il y avait tout de même un désavantage non négligeable à cet appareil et ce désavantage, c’était justement Rapido. Le grand rat s’ennuyait parfois, rien de bien surprenant jusque-là, mais quand c’était le cas, la seule chose qu’il avait trouvé pour s’occuper était d’envoyer des messages à Razmo. Non pas quelques-uns mais bien des dizaines à la minute. Parfois, il lui envoyait aussi des selfies, sûrement parce qu’il se trouvait trop beau pour garder ses photos pour lui tout seul. Razmo ne lui répondait pas très souvent, ils vivaient ensemble sur le même bateau quand même, mais il enregistrait toutes les photos, même si ça lui prenait une place effroyable sur sa carte mémoire, juste pour les faire défiler le soir avant de dormir ou peu importe quand il en avait envie.

Enfin, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à son problème quand Rapido se mettait à envoyer une multitude de messages les uns après les autres alors qu’il était occupé sur sa bécane, devant _Le Castor Bricoleur_ ou quand il faisait à manger. Ce n’étaient même pas des messages intelligents, parfois il envoyait juste des SMS ne contenant qu’une seule lettre ou bien d’étranges suite d’emojis. Razmo était sûr que les emojis avaient une signification mais il ne savait jamais laquelle et il ne savait pas non plus si Rapido les envoyait pour faire passer un message. De toute façon, il s’en fichait, quand Rapido voulait quelque chose il venait le demander en face à face.

Razmo était en train de bosser sur sa bécane justement, son bleu de travail seulement à moitié mis parce qu’il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour le mettre complètement, les mains pleines de cambouis alors qu’il vérifiait et nettoyait chaque pièce une par une, remplaçant par des neuves quand elles étaient trop abimées à son goût, quand il entendit la petite notification sonore de son téléphone lui annonçant qu’il avait reçu un message. Il s’arrêta une seconde, attendant de voir s’il allait recevoir d’autres messages ou non afin de pouvoir agir en conséquence et de mettre son téléphone sur vibreur pour pouvoir continuer à bosser en toute tranquillité mais ce ne fut pas le cas alors il essuya ses mains sur son haut clair avant de vérifier ce message. Au moment où il prit le téléphone en main, une autre notification sonna et il grimaça, prêt à éteindre l’appareil, mais ce fut tout alors il put se permettre de regarder les messages. Sans grande surprise, le premier message fut une photographie, qui peinait à charger pour quelques raisons dont il se fichait un peu, il la récupèrerait de toute façon. Il lut le petit SMS qui allait avec.

_Envoie une photo_

Ce n’était clairement pas la politesse qui l’étouffait là. Avec le petit message, il y avait un emoji, celui de la langue. Razmo n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cet emoji faisait là. Un jour, il s’intéresserait à la signification des emojis et en parlerait avec Rapido, peut-être, mais là il se contenta d’émettre l’hypothèse que son pote voulait une photo sur laquelle il tirait la langue. Il releva ses lunettes de protection et obtempéra, tirant la langue au-dessus de son menton. Il n’aimait pas plus se prendre en photo que d’être pris en photo par quelqu’un d’autre mais si ça pouvait occuper l’esprit de Rapido, tant mieux, comme ça lui il pourrait continuer à bosser. La photo de Rapido s’afficha enfin. C’était une photo comme une autre, un selfie au travers duquel le grand rat lui envoyait un bisou, et il l’enregistra comme les autres avec un petit sourire tout content avant de continuer son travail, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende à nouveau la notification des messages. Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone mais Rapido n’avait rien répondu de très sérieux, juste deux emojis : la main qui faisait « ok » et les trois gouttes d’eau. Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout.

-o-o-o-

Rapido n’était pas le plus doué avec les appareils électroniques, surtout l’ordinateur sacrément compliqué de Razmo, avec sa tour énorme et tout le reste. Il ne pourrait pas s’en sortir pendant deux secondes s’il devait installer les branchements d’une télévision, il paniquait devant la mise en fonctionnement des appareils la première fois qu’on les allumait et il avait encore des sueurs froides quand il repensait à la dernière fois que Razmo était tombé malade et qu’il avait dû laver son linge tout seul. Cependant, il avait réussi une chose dont il était extrêmement fier et c’était d’avoir réussi à comprendre la logique des emojis. C’était super utile pour garder la forme et la popularité auprès des plus jolies mais tout particulièrement pour faire rager Razmo qui n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre les sous-entendus des emojis et qui était beaucoup trop innocent. C’était adorable mais c’était surtout parfait. Il pouvait lui envoyer n’importe quelle bêtise et son petit rat bleu ridicule ne le comprendrait pas une seule seconde. Enfin, il préférait s’amuser à lui envoyer pleins de selfies. Ça les arrangeait tous les deux car il pouvait s’améliorer en selfies et il savait que Razmo les gardait tous. Le petit rat ne l’avait pas dit mais c’était évident, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas après tout ?

Parfois, il envoyait juste des photos à Razmo parce qu’il s’ennuyait et parfois il en réclamait aussi, juste parce qu’il le pouvait. S’il avait de la chance, Razmo lui envoyait vraiment des photos. Elles n’étaient jamais aussi bien que les siennes, Razmo n’avait absolument aucune notion des couleurs, un drame pour l’artiste qu’il était, ou de comment se mettre en valeur, mais ça l’amusait juste.

Cette fois-là, il avait eu envie d’embêter son pote en lui demandant une photo avec l’emoji langue. Il savait très bien que Razmo ne comprendrait pas ce qu’il voulait et qu’il était possible qu’il essaie de l’interroger là-dessus et il ne lui répondrait pas, il voulait juste en profiter pour l’embêter. Alors il lui avait envoyé une photo de lui avant, faite à l’arrache sans trop d’effort, et il lui réclama une photo. Il s’ennuyait juste et embêter Razmo quand il bossait sur peu importe quoi était juste un bon moyen pour lui de s’occuper et de passer le temps, rien d’autre.

Il était allongé sur son transat, à l’avant du pont du bateau, se dorant la pilule tranquillement sous la chaleur étouffante quand il reçut une réponse. Il ne s’y était pas du tout mais ça arrivait parfois alors il n’était pas encore trop surpris. Il releva ses lunettes sur son front et se redressa sur son transat rose bonbon, ouvrant ses messages sans s’attendre à grand-chose. Il faisait vraiment chaud là où ils étaient, dans les mers des tropiques, mais il put quand même sentir un autre coup de chaud en lui alors que ses joues rougissaient violemment.

Bien sûr, Razmo était toujours aussi nul avec les couleurs, ça ce n’était pas du tout une surprise, mais Rapido ne s’était pas attendu à quand même recevoir une photo qui correspondait à sa demande, ce n’était même pas comme si c’était une demande sérieuse en plus et c’était _certain_ que Razmo ne lui avait pas envoyé une photo pour lui donner un coup de chaud mais Rapido devait vraiment avoir un souci parce que ça lui faisait toujours autant de l’effet quand son petit rat se déshabillait du haut de son bleu de travail. Heureusement pour lui qu’il ne le faisait pas tout le temps, il ne s’en remettrait jamais. En plus Razmo devait vraiment être en train de travailler parce qu’il avait du cambouis partout sur son haut et qu’il avait l’air ennuyé sur la photo qu’il venait de lui envoyer.

Il enregistra la photo immédiatement, sans même hésiter, et lui envoya deux emojis qui dénonçaient plutôt bien l’effet de la photo sur lui mais de toute façon Razmo comprenait pas donc il pouvait être ridicule un peu, personne ne le saurait jamais. Il en avait de la chance de pouvoir profiter de son petit rat et de l’avoir pour lui tout seul.


End file.
